A Long Halloween Night
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: The group stumbles upon a castle on Halloween. oneshot


******Author's note: Happy Halloween everybody!!!!!! I hope you like this!!!!!! It's gonna be scary/romantic. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A Long Halloween Night**

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree next to the well, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. He smelled her scent, then he saw her climb out of the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree.

Kagome had a big smile on her face. "Guess what today is?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said.

"It's Halloween!" Kagome squealed.

"What's Hall-o-ween?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a holiday where everyone dresses up as monsters in my time. It's also said to be the day all of the evil spirits come out," Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha didn't answer to that. He didn't see what the big deal was, but if she loved it so much he wasn't going to bring her down.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to the village. Inuyasha let her drag him along, not feeling the need to argue with her today.

* * *

At the village in Kaede's hut, Kagome pulled Inuyasha through the doorway, startling everybody.

"Today's Halloween!" Kagome announced.

"What's that?" Shippo asked.

"In my time it's a holiday that everyone dresses up as monsters and stuff like that. And a bunch of other people believe it's a day where all of the evil spirits come out," Kagome explained.

"That's scary!" Shippo said.

"It's harmless Shippo," Kagome assured him.

Shippo nodded.

"Are you going home to celebrate it?" Sango asked.

"No, it isn't that big. If I do go back I'll have to take Sota trick-or-treating. Or go to one of my friends' parties," Kagome stated.

"What's trick-or-treating?" Miroku asked.

"It's when kids dress up in costumes and go to the houses in the neighborhood. They get candy when they go to each house," Kagome told them.

"Candy!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Well, if you're not going home then we can look for jewel shards," Inuyasha stated.

"We should get going now," Miroku said.

"Yeah, let's pack up," Inuyasha told them.

* * *

After they all packed up they started heading out of the village. When it started getting dark, they set up camp. They made dinner, and started setting out blankets and sleeping bags.

Then it started raining, getting harder and harder until it was pouring buckets outside.

"Hey, I saw an abandoned castle back there," Sango stated. "Maybe we could go in there."

It stated to thunder and lightening. They all nodded. They all followed Sango as she lead them to where she saw the castle.

* * *

The castle was big, and when they entered it, it was dark. Something made them feel uneasy.

They started fire and set the sleeping bags out again. It started thundering and lightening.

When they started to go to sleep they heard a sound from the back of the castle. They all froze. Then they started to get up to check it out.

Kagome pulled out a couple of flashlights and handed one to Miroku and Sango. She told them how to turn them on, by demonstrating on her flashlight.

They went to the back of the castle and shown their flashlights on everything. They saw nothing.

Down a hall they heard another sound. They followed the sound down the hall. They came to two halls going in the opposite direction. They decided to split up. Shippo went with Kagome and Inuyasha, and Kirara went with Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Kagome had Shippo on her shoulder. He was shivering, from fear. Kagome was clutching Inuyasha's arm. She was also shining the flashlight.

They walked down the hall and started to hear voices and banging.

Inuyasha smelt a faint scent of blood. It was human blood and it was from many different humans.

Shippo smelt it too. "I smell blood," he stated.

"I do too," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at both of them. She couldn't smell it, but she knew it wasn't a good sign.

They walked down the hall and found many doors and rooms. The noises continued. At one point before the sounds disappeared they saw a shadow walk past them. It looked sinister and it didn't give them a very good feeling.

Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's arm, and Shippo hid his face into Kagome's shoulder.

* * *

They kept walking. Shippo fell asleep a little while after the sounds stopped. He wasn't so afraid after they stopped and the shadow left. Inuyasha was still awake, and Kagome too. They were walking down another hall. They knew the noises weren't the most they should be afraid of.

Shippo was in Kagome's arms. She was holding him in one arm and was gripping Inuyasha's arm with her other. Inuyasha was alert. He had his free hand on Tetsusiga.

"Inuyasha, do you think something horrible happened here?" Kagome asked. "Do you think we're in danger here?"

Inuyasha sighed. He looked at her again. He didn't want her scared. But he thought that they should leave the castle. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Kagome told him.

"Do you trust me enough to protect you?" he asked. He was very serious now.

"Yes."

Inuyasha looked at her. She was serious too. She looked at him in the eyes. That made Inuyasha happy. He nodded and they kept walking forward.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Kagome asked. She was looking at him with concern in her eyes.

Inuyasha knew he did. He would trust her with anything. She didn't know that though. He never told her anything. He never opened up to anyone.

"Yes," he finally said. "I'll trust you with anything, Kagome."

Kagome took that in. "Even your most valued thing?"

'_**You are my most valued thing,'**_ he thought. "Yeah," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome smiled at him. It covered some of her fear.

Then there was a scream from down the hall. It made Kagome and Inuyasha jump, and Shippo jerked awake. Inuyasha pulled Kagome down to where the scream came from.

* * *

They came upon an open door. The inside of the room resembled a cell.

Kagome shown her flashlight inside the room. She screamed.

"There are human bones in there!" she exclaimed.

She was on the point of breaking and Inuyasha saw that. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Kagome pressed her face into his shoulder.

Inuyasha felt her shaking in fear. Shippo was hiding behind Inuyasha from the smell.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him. This room made him edgy. It smelled of human blood and decay. It was worse than the rest of the castle. He saw several different shadows fly past the doorway.

He hoped Kagome or Shippo didn't see it. He didn't know how to get rid of ghosts. He couldn't use Tetsusiga.

He backed away from the door with Kagome and Shippo on his shoulder. The shadows followed. They needed to get out of this castle, but first they needed to find Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

He sat down with Kagome when they were far from that door. Shippo curled up in Kagome's lap and started to fall asleep.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha. She was so tired, but she was so afraid so she couldn't fall asleep.

"Inuyasha, what do you think happened here?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought that people might have been tortured in the castle. It would explain the scent of human blood, the scream, and the room. He didn't want to tell Kagome that though. He didn't want to scare her more.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stated.

"I think people were tormented here. That room, it just... it wasn't a normal room you'd find in a castle," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha internally groaned. He hoped Kagome didn't notice that. Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what would you do if someone tortured me?" Kagome asked.

"I'd rip out their guts and put them in a jar. Then I'd make sure they die slowly for what they did to you," Inuyasha growled without thinking. He wanted to kick himself. He said too much.

Kagome smiled to herself. She was happy he cared so much for her. Her fear was dwindling just with being close to Inuyasha. Knowing he cared helped her fear dissipate even more.

Inuyasha wondered what Kagome was thinking when she didn't answer. He was anxious of what she thought about his outburst.

Kagome wasn't so afraid anymore. She was tired enough that it overpowered the fear. She started falling asleep leaning on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing slow. He knew she fell asleep. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't feel tired. He wanted to protect Kagome and Shippo while they slept.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara had walked down many halls. Kirara had transformed into her bigger form after they passed a couple of rooms. The castle started to give them a bad feeling and Kirara's fur on her back was standing up.

Sango had felt the air around her move, and they had seen shadows and heard bangs and screams and voices. Sango and Miroku were walking down the hall when they passed an open door. They saw human bones in the room, and saw a lot of shadows in that room. This room was the most sinister of them all. They hurried past it.

* * *

Kagome woke up a little after she fell asleep. She had a nightmare. She shook with fear and Inuyasha hugged her close to him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too.

Kagome was crying when she woke up. He nightmare was that she had to watch everyone she loved get tortured.

Inuyasha was worried when she was crying. He didn't know how to make her stop. He was surprised Shippo hadn't woken up.

Inuyasha wanted her to stop crying. He acted before he even thought about what he did.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome. He pressed his lips against hers and she stopped sobbing. Kagome's eyes were wide open and she was staring at him. Inuyasha's eyes were staring at Kagome too. She was too shocked to do anything else.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her. Kagome was staring at him in surprise. She liked that feeling.

Inuyasha was curious so he pressed his lips against hers again. This time Kagome's eyes closed. Inuyasha smiled in the kiss.

Kagome put her hands around Inuyasha's neck. They broke apart when they heard a loud 'crack'.

They looked at each other.

Shippo woke up again.

"You pervert!" they heard Sango exclaim.

* * *

Sango was walking down the hall with Miroku, and Kirara was waking ahead of them.

Sango felt the wind around her move again. Then she felt a hand on her backside. Sango turned and slapped Miroku.

"You pervert!" she exclaimed. Miroku rubbed the side of his face.

She stalked forward so she was walking next to Kirara.

"Sango Miroku?" Sango heard Kagome call from down another hall.

"Kagome!" Sango said, running towards the sound of her voice. Kagome and Inuyasha got up to follow Sango's voice. They met at an intersection of the walls.

Sango hugged Kagome. Inuyasha stood a little behind Kagome, keeping his distance. He thought that maybe Sango and Miroku could read his mind and know what had happened between Kagome and himself.

They all started to head for the way out, but they didn't know where that was. They started walking, and it seemed that the ghosts didn't want them to get out.

A powerful wind blew through the hall. It tried pushing them back. Inuyasha shielded Kagome from the wind, along with Shippo, who was in Kagome's arms. Kirara shielded Miroku and Sango from the wind.

As the wind blew, there were screams. Then after wind stopped and they looked back there was a dark figure walking down the hall, holding many torture instruments. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome.

The figured walked passed them. It didn't pay any attention to them. They looked at each other and followed it.

The figured stopped at the room they all stumbled upon. This time the door was closed and screaming was coming from inside. The figure stepped inside and the group followed the silhouette inside the room.

The figure closed the door. Inside was other shadows. Some were chained to the wall, others were the ones torturing the shadows chained to the wall.

One shadow that was against the wall got up and ran for the door. The lanterns were lit and when one of the torturers tackled the first shadow, they hit the wall and the lantern fell, instantly setting the whole room on fire.

The other shadows against the wall struggled to get free, without success.

The shadows the were not against the wall headed for the door, but it wouldn't open. When it did, it spread to the rest of the castle.

The scene faded, and the actual castle was on fire, from the ghosts reliving their deaths.

* * *

The door was open, and the group hurried out of the burning room. The hallway was burning too. The ceiling started to come down and Inuyasha picked Kagome up, who was still holding Shippo, and jumped out of the way, while Kirara picked up Sango and Miroku.

They hurried through the halls, away from the fire. The ceilings were coming down as they hurried and they almost got hit several times.

* * *

After many times of dodging burning falling objects, they found the main hall that lead them to the front of the castle, to where their stuff was.

It was burning there too. They gathered their things and hurried out of the castle.

The whole time they were running through the castle, Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand.

* * *

Outside it wasn't raining anymore. It was dawn, the sun was just rising. When they were far away from the burning castle, Inuyasha hugged Kagome. He didn't care if Miroku and Sango and everyone else was looked at them. He was afraid that Kagome was hurt.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him.

Sango and Miroku pretended to ignore them. They looked at each other. Sango smiled at him. Miroku smiled back.

"Kagome, I was so worried about you in there. You scared me when you woke up crying," Inuyasha told her. Then he blushed remembering what he did to stop her crying.

Kagome blushed too. She didn't say anything.

She wondered if he would kiss her again. She wondered if he'd let _her_ kiss him.

Now that the fear was gone and everyone was out of the castle she wanted to know.

She looked Inuyasha in the eyes and started to close the distance between their lips. Before she touched his, he leaned forward, to close the distance.

He moved his lips against hers and got a reaction.

* * *

Sango and Miroku froze, staring at Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo looked over at where Sango and Miroku were staring. When he saw Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, he blushed and hid his face in Kirara's fur.

They broke apart and Inuyasha hugged Kagome close to him. He moved his lips close to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kagome's eyes popped open. She's always wanted to hear him say those words to her.

"I love you, too," she murmured. She hugged him tighter.

Shippo popped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Let's go. This place still gives me the creeps," Shippo stated.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha. She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Everyone was tired. They all walked further away from the castle and set up their sleeping bags so they could sleep.

They all had a long, stressful night.

Kagome fell asleep next to Inuyasha, who felt awkward for a moment then pulled her close to him. Then after everyone else was sleeping, he, himself fell asleep.

******Author's note: hey, I know it wasn't so scary, but I wanted to do a Halloween fanfic. I have edited, because, Inuyasha said he didn't believe in ghosts at one point and someone reminded me that they have dealt with ghosts before. I hoped you like it. Happy Halloween! Please review!!!!**


End file.
